A Walk In The Park
by GoddessOfLove321
Summary: Gabi is taking a walk in NYC Central Park after breaking up with her jerk of a boyfriend of 2 years where she bumps into a man buy the name of… Well read this and find out who


**A DAY IN THE PARK**

Summary: Gabi is taking a walk in NYC Central Park after breaking up with her asshole sorry but the he is an ass of a boyfriend of 2 years where she bumps into a man buy the name of… Well read this and find out who

* * *

Gabi is taking a walk after breaking up with her asshole (sorry but the he is an ass) of a boyfriend where she bumps into a man buy the name of…

The wind blew the freshly fallen autumn leaves across New York's Central Park. A lone and saddened girl is walking with her head down and her shoulder slightly shaking with sobs.

The leaves crunched and munched under Gabi's black and white converse shoes. Her tan face was streaked with tears shed from what had just happened. Her boyfriend of 2 years broke up with her and what makes it even worse he was cheating on her for 1 year and 6 months and the only reason he went out with her was because of a bet.

Gabi would have never believed that that would have happened to her in a million years but boy was she wrong. She never even suspected that he was cheating on her the whole time they were dating. Gabi walked over to a park bench bye the fountain in the park.

She looked down at the water and said "Why did this happen to my why doesn't anybody love me. Everybody gets to be loved and feel loved why can't I why does every fucking thing have to fucking happen to me. Can't I get just one moment of happiness?"

While she was saying and pretty much screaming all of this out loud, a man was watching the whole time. He couldn't help but wondering just who this girl was and why was she like this.

He walked behind the bench the girl was sitting at and touched her shoulder gently stopping her rant. She looked up at him and there was an instant connection. The kind connection that you feel stops time and your heart skips a beat like a little girl skipping rope.

Gabi felt warm all of a sudden, her eyes met his ocean blue ones and felt instantly drawn to him as a mouth to a flame. He was about 6'3, tan skin, muscles all over, and brown hair that was a little messy, the type of messy where you can tell he runs his hands through his hair to style it. He wore black air forces with faded blue jeans and a black and white striped shirt with a black leather coat over it.

"Umm…Hi," Gabi said to the mysterious but very cute man. All they guy did was smile the kind of smile that feels like sun is shining on you it didn't help that he had those killers eyes that just feel like they are looking into your soul.

He smiled at her and said "My names Troy, what's yours beautiful?" Gabi thought to herself " Great what a time to go brain dead in front of a gorgeous guy like him. No wonder I can't keep a damn man." Gabi stuttered for a bit before saying "My... um my…um my names Gabi yea Gabi, Hi nice to meet you."

Troy sat down next to Gabi and said, "Now why is a beautiful girl like you crying in the most beautiful park in this city?"

Gabi looked sad for a bit then smiled when she realized that he called her beautiful she said "My boyfriend or shall I say ex-boyfriend pretty much dumped me after we went out for 2 years. You know what's the what sucks though is that he was cheating on me for 18 months, but wait here is the crème de la crème he only went out with me for that long because of a FUCKING BET!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT SHIT WHAT GUY DOES THAT TO A WOMAN?"

Troy just stood up and grabbed Gabi's arm and puller her closer to him so that they were facing chest to chest. They both felt the air between them heat up. Gabi's heart was beating fast just like Troy's.

Troy just smiled that breath-taking smile of his and said, "I would never do that to you if you were my girl because I would be treating you like the queen you should be treated." Gabi felt her body warm up and heat rise through her body she could not help but smile and say, "Too bad I'm not your girl."

Troy gave her a look and leaned close to her ear his lips brushing her ear with every word he spoke "You never know it could happen trust me I'll make it happen." BEEP BEEP!!! Troy looked at his cell phone and frowned a bit when he saw what time it was.

He looked down at Gabi and said, "I'm sorry to cut our lovely conversation short but I have to go but trust me I will be talking to you again you can believe that. It was nice to meet you Gabi, or shall I say Gabriella?"

Gabi looked at him in awe and said, "How did you know my name was Gabriella?" "Gabi is short for Gabriella I used to call my little niece Gabi. So Miss. Gabriella it was nice talking to you I will see you tomorrow."

Troy grabbed Gabi's hand, kissed the top of it, smiled at her again, turned, and started to walk away. "How will I get to see you tomorrow you don't even know me or know where I live?" Troy just turned around smiled and kept walking away while looking at Gabi.

Gabi just stood there and smiled at him as he walked away. As he was leaving all Gabriella thought was, _**"Wow I can't wait until tomorrow. Wait… what the hell am I going to wear? Oh my god my hair." **_

>

>

>

A/N I know I know again I couldn't help it anyways if you want to read the break up between Gabi and her boyfriend or shall I say ex-boyfriend leave a review and trust me when I say this the break-up will hurt even you trust me.


End file.
